Vampires from space?
by The-Dark-Nova
Summary: After jumping into the dimension portal to save Dawn Buffy didn't expect herself to wake up yet alone go against the Vampires of space the wraith with backup from none other than AR-1
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either Stargate or BTVS. Set during Season Four of Stargate: Atlantis and Post "The Gift" of BTVS. AU for both shows.

Prologue

Sheppard groaned as another blast from the Hive impacted the Asgard shields of the Python. "McKay, I thought you said that the Wraith wouldn't be able to hit us while were in the nebular" Sheppard yelled through his radio at the scientist. "I said that it was less likely that they would hit us not impossible, unlike what everyone expects me to do everyday" he replied while fiddling with the Asgard systems in the engineering room. "All I'm saying is that the General will get slightly pissed at me if Earth's new ship was destroyed on it's first mission" was Sheppard's reply before all McKay could hear was static.

Buffy Anne Summers looked around the strange room that she had found herself in after being captured by Michael and his hybrids, it wasn't that different from the one on the Hive that she found herself on not long after she found herself in the Pegeasus galaxy. She would have stayed with her thoughts if she hadn't heard someone approaching her cell. "Ah you arrived like I asked you to" said Michael as he approached the cell that Buffy was in. "You know that you can't keep me looked in here, so start with the explanations before I start to get violent " Buffy replied reaching for the knife that she hid one of her boots. "It's simple as to why your here, you have the missing genes that I need for my hybrids to be able to take over this galaxy and destroy the Lanteans once and for all" Michael replied. "Oh your such a cliché bad guy with the whole world domination or in this case galactic domination" Buffy answered Michael.

After finishing the last word Buffy felt a tingling sensation and then her world went black.


	2. Chapter 1: Long Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own either Stargate or BTVS. Set during Season Four of Stargate: Atlantis but, with reference to Seasons 1-3 and Post "The Gift" of BTVS. AU for both shows.

Chapter 1: Long Goodbyes

_Sunnydale, California, 2001_

_"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. Tell Giles... Tell Giles I figured it out. And... I'm OK. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is living in it. Be Brave. Live. For me." _Thosewere the last words that raced through Buffy's head after jumping off of the tower and into the dimension portal where she felt every single one of her atoms being split from each other before she blacked out from the pain.

_SGC, General G. Hammond's office, 06:00, 2001_

"Unauthorized offworld activation" sounded out through the communication system as General George Hammondhad finished his call to the President about the latest intelligence that they had received from the Tok'ra. George recalled that SG-1 and 2 were both offworld and that SG-1 were overdue by several hours. "Walter, are you receiving an IDC yet" George ask as he headed down the stairs from the briefing room. "Receiving an IDC... it's SG-1, Sir" Walter replied. "Open the iris" George said with a sigh of relief in his voice. As soon as the iris opened there were several staff blasts that headed through the gate before SG-1 literal dived through the gate before the wormholedisengaged behind them. "Medical team to the gate room" Hammond ordered through the P.A. before adding "Welcome back SG-1, debriefing at 07:00"

Just as the medical team arrived the gate started to dial out, "Sir, I can't shut it down the controls aren't responding" Walter said before the whole system shut itself down but, not before Walter saw that the seventh symbol locked "Sir, it's dialling another galaxy" Walter said wondering where all the extra power was coming from. "I'm aware of that Sargent" Hammond replied but, with disbelief in his voice.

When the wormhole had been established a strange energy field started to form in the gate room and Hammond ordered the SF's to exit the gate room. Once the room was cleared the energy field expanded into a portal of some kind which then shot a beam through the gate for several minuets before it stopped and the gate disengaged.

"What the hell just happened" Hammond asked after the mysterious portal had disappeared after the gate shut down. "The gate dialled somewhere in the Pegasus galaxy, sir" Walter replied.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Pegasus

Disclaimer: I don't own either Stargate or BTVS. Set during Season Four of Stargate: Atlantis but, with reference to Seasons 1-3 and Post "The Gift" of BTVS. AU for both shows.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Pegasus

M3R-6SL, 2001

Ronan Dex was stalking the wraith who was hunting him while searching for an opening to strike at it and kill it before it knew he was there. Just when he was going to attack the ring of the ancestors activated and he saw a young women being thrown through it. The wraith seeing an easy meal lunged for the unconscious form of the girl Ronan attacked the wraith but, not before he got wounded by a lucky shot from the wraith. After finding out that the girl was near death Ronan dialed another planet before stepping through into the unknown.

Keturah 's planet, 2001

Ronan stumbled through the gate and into the nearby village before collapsing in front of the villagers. After being helped by the villagers he asks if the girl is all right and after hearing the answer goes to sleep. When Ronan woke up he finds the village's leader standing next to his bed wanting to ask questions. "Who is the girl who was with you" Keturah asked. "I don't know I was on another planet when the ring of the ancestors activated, and she came through and has been unconscious since I found her" Ronan replied.

Ronan left the next morning but, not before the wraith had found out that he had been on that planet and headed towards the planet to cull it. The first thing that Buffy felt when she woke up was pain and her senses became aware that where ever she was was under attack from something. Getting off of the bed that she was on Buffy headed out of the house and saw the inhabitants of the village being attacked by some sort of funky ships that were shooting strange beams upon the settlement and beaming down some ugly looking demons.


End file.
